Kingdom hearts Heartbeat resonance
"Our lights shine in the darkness, Our heartbeats echo in the void" - game main tagline 'Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance (KH-HBR) '''is a fanmade game parallel to the Kingdom Hearts main titles. the story resolves around the adventure of keyblade wielders Hikari, Nikko and Haretsu. Plot the plot of KH-HBR is separated into three chapters, each parallel to one of the KH main titles, each chapter has it's own tagline and additional gameplay options Chapter I- Union ''"It's our memories that shape us, teach us, make us who we are. We must cherish and protect them"- first chapter tagline ((coming soon)) Chapter II- Guilt and Heresy ((coming soon)) Chapter III- ((yet to be released)) Gameplay "''Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance"'s ''gameplay is somewhat similar to that of KHBBS or KH3D, using a deck command system, however, there are a few differences Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance ''features several abilities seen throughout the Kingdom hearts series. There are three main types of abilities: Active- deck commands such as action commands or magic, Passive- abilities like in KHII, and Resonance- a special system introduced in ''Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance ''that allows the player to execute powered up attacks and special techniques by gathering a certain rhythm. Hub worlds ''Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance ''features hub worlds alongside the normal worlds. Hub worlds feature little to none combat, their main purpose is to give the player a place to rest, resupply, synthesize and more. Sometimes plot events occur in a Hub world Multiple characters Starting from chapter II, the story of the game is split into the perspectives of the three protagonists. However, unlike KHBBS the story is not separated into scenarios. The player can freely switch between Hikari, Haretsu and Nikko at a Hub world save point. In ''Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance ''each world has a different plot for every character and some worlds are Character exclusive Time-Spirit system The character interface in ''Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance ''features an MP bar similar to the second ''Kingdom Hearts ''game. when selecting the commands the player is given the option to choose between giving a certain ability an MP cost or a cooldown. Some ultimate abilities come with both a cooldown and an MP cost. Gimmick In ''Kingdom Hearts- Heartbeat's Resonance ''each character has a unique feature that affects the gameplay and is usually determined by the keyblade wielded. This are each characters gimmicks: Hikari- Orientation Hikari's gimmick is the orientation, different keyblades are held in different ways. The orientations are 'normal'- keyblades which are held in a normal fasion and provide moderately damaging, quick attacks and slightly difficult to interrupt combos. 'Reverse'- keyblades which are held in a reverse grip and provide quicker comboes which are slightly longer, weaker and easier to interrupt. 'Versatile'- keyblades which can held either way, their orientation can be changed in the drive menu. Haretsu- Style Haretsu's gimmick is the combo style, different keyblades have a different aproach to the combos. The styles are: 'heavy'- a slow, heavy style full of crushing and powerful attacks which excels in air-to-ground combos. 'Aerial'- a quick, rapid style full of slashes and spinning attacks which excels in air-to-air combos. 'Versatile'- a style which deals equality well with both air-to-air and air-to- ground combos. Nikko- Attribute Nikko's gimmick is slightly different from the two others. Nikko's keyblades are into light oriented keyblades and dark oriented keyblades. Nikko can wield one of each attribute at the same time. Resonance The resonance system is a unique mechanic in KH-HBR that allows empowered strikes and spells. When executed, user needs to 'tune' their heartbeat to resonate with the keyblade, this is done by tapping a button at set "beat", the longer the user tunes the stronger it becomes at the risk of being open to attacks. the basic resonance powers up melee attacks and adds a small explosion and causes magic attacks to deal extra damage and hit twice as much.